Under the Harvest Moon
by AnimeReallyIsMyLife
Summary: Her boyfriend has been gone for two weeks and Jill misses him lots. Then she runs into a 'drunk' Rock. What will happen? Who's gonna save her? Bad at summaries please read! WARNING: CONTAINS ALMOST RAPE!


I sat on the bridge connecting Vesta's farm and the town together, my feet dangling over the edge, fishing, while thinking of him. He's been gone for two weeks now, trying to wait till everything calms down and everyone forgets him so he can come back to me, but I wonder, how long until I forget him too? I shook my head, I'll never forget him. You never forget someone when you love them that much. I just wish he would come back soon. I miss him so much... My fishing pole started jerking around, signaling that I had a bite. I reeled it in and put it in my bag. That would have to do for today, I decided. I grabbed my rucksack and stood up, heading back towards my farm. Then I changed my mind and swung back towards the bar. I'm gonna need a drink or two if I wanna make it through the night without him. I entered the Blue Bar and sat down on one of the stools. Muffy sauntered up to where I was sitting.

"Hi Jill," she greeted me ", What'll it be?"

"I'll start out with some Winter Blast, for now," I replied.

"Ok, I'll go get that for you," She said, going off to get my drink.

I slumped over and slipped my head onto the bar table.

"What am I doing here?" I whispered to myself ", I almost never drink anymore. I can't believe myself."

I then stood up.

"Nevermind, Muffy. I changed my mind." I called to her ", Here, give it to Gustafa or something."

I set the money to pay for the drink on the table and I walked out. I accidentally bumped into someone on my way out.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Jill! Long time no see!" Rock called out in a slurred voice to me.

Wow he's drunk and he just walked in the door. I internally sighed. Rock was practically my stalker. Wherever I go, he seems to be there, watching me with those cold, calculating yellow eyes. I turned around to watch as he stumbled his way over to me.

"I never see ya 'round here much, what're you up to?" He asked me in his drunken voice.

"I'm going home," I replied, turning away. He suddenly grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around.

"It's already dark out, you should have a big stronnnggg~ man like me walk ya home," He said to me with a wink ", Ya never know what kinda weirdos will be out there..."

"Well I know one of them," I said ", And he's standing right in front of me." I pushed him away and walked towards home. Then suddenly I felt a jerk on my wrist, pulling me to the ground. Then he was on top of me.

"I'm not a weirdo..." He said, totally sober now. He tricked me into thinking he was drunk! ", I'm just in love with you." He then started necking me and feeling me up.

"No! Get off me you freak!" I yelled pushing him away from me ", Get off me, you fucking rapist!"

He didn't reply, he just kept going, his hand creeping under my shirt. I tried to punch him, but he used his other hand to pin both my arms above my head.

"You're mine, Jill Rhine," He whispered in my ear ", If I can't have you..." He suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out a knife. "No one will." He put the knife against my neck. "Now are you gonna fight against me?" Tears streamed down my face as I shook my head no. "Good."  
He let my hands go, and used his hands to ravage my body.

"Are...are you just gonna rape me out here, where everyone can hear me scream and witness all this?" I asked him nervously.

"No one will say anything," He muttered ", They've all been my victims too."

My eyes widened and I gasped.

"E...Everyone?"

"Every last one of them," He said ", Now stop talking."

I closed my eyes, trying to think of my happy place. Images of Skye flitted across my mind.

Skye...Skye, where are you? Where are you when I need you most? Skye...

Suddenly I felt Rock's absence. What is he doing, I wondered. I wasn't sure about what I'd see him doing so I peeked one of my eyes open a little to see Skye standing over me and Rock lying about ten feet away, staring in awe at Skye.

"S-Skye!" I stuttered happily.

He turned his head slightly to look at me, a slightly angry aura coming off of him.

"We," He started, turning back to Rock ", Will talk later. After I take care of this bastard."

He then lunged at Rock and started beating him. His fists were flying so fast, all I could see was a blur. The only evidence I had that Skye was beating him up were Rock's cries of pain.

"S-Skye, stop..." I said, tugging at his shirt a little ", You're gonna kill him. Stop..."

Skye ignored me and continued to punch him.

"Skye!" I said a bit louder, tugging on him a bit more forcefully. He still continued to beat on him.

"SKYE!" I yelled, tackling him.

We landed with me on top of Skye, straddling him. Skye was panting hard below me.

"Skye, you almost killed him," I said, looking behind me momentarily to see an unconscious Rock lying still on the ground.

"He... He had to pay...for what he was doing...to you..."He muttered.

"That's not an excuse to kill someone!" I yelled pounding on his chest rapidly ", Just let the police take care of him! You could've gotten hurt! Did you know how worried I was about you these past two weeks! I didn't know if you were dead or alive! You didn't call or anything! You irritate me so much!..." I started sobbing, slowing down on the pounding and started collapsing on his chest.

"I missed you..." I sobbed.

I leaned my head against his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Shhh. It's ok," he murmured comfortingly into my hair as he kissed the top of my head "I'll always come back to you, whether it takes weeks, months, years...Or even decades. I'm yours forever. I love you so much..."

I cuddled into Skye's chest even more, my sobbing slowly quieting down.

"I...I love you too." I said shakily, turning my head up to him. His smile was the happiest I'd ever seen it. It was glorious. Out of all the things I missed about him, it was his smile that I missed the most. People started to cautiously creep outside. Skye and I stood up, holding hands. Skye then picked up Rock and threw him over his shoulder. We then walked to Mineral Town and turned him in to Harris.

"This guy here," I said, slapping Rock hard on the back ", Is a serial rapist. You can take statements from everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He's raped everyone there, pretty much."

"Thank you, Jill. You caught two criminals today," said Harris, handcuffing Rock as well as Skye.

"No no no no! Skye's the one apprehended Rock! He's the one who caught him, Harris!" I cried, latching onto Skye's arm.

"Oh...Really?" Harris said, surprised.

"Yes sir." Skye replied, straightening up a bit.

"Hm..." Harris murmured, thinking to himself. He started pacing back and forth and then he jumped up and turned back to us. "I'll let you off for thieving cause you caught this rapist but on one condition," He said ", You promise to never steal ever again."

Skye smiled. "Of course! I don't have a reason to steal anymore, anyway," Skye said wrapping his free arm around me, making me blush.

He uncuffed Skye and he said to us "It's a Harvest Moon tonight, folks. Y'all should go look at it when you have the chance." We nodded and smiled. We then proceeded to go back to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"I'm so glad he didn't arrest you," I said happily.

"Me too," said Skye ", cause then I wouldn't be able to tell you why I've been gone so long."

"Yeah, why were you gone so long?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh you'll see..." He said in a way that made me shiver in anticipation. ", Let's go to the fountain in front of Romana's mansion."

"Why?"

"I want to go there to tell you why I was gone for so long," He replied.

"Ok then..." I replied skeptically, following him there.

He sat on the edge of the fountain, the part of it that isn't touched by the water (**A/N: I have no idea what that part of a fountain is called so I'm just gonna go with that :3**).

"Do you remember when we first met?" Skye asked me, looking up at the sky.

"Of course," I said, joining him where he was sitting ", You were leaving this mansion after you had just stolen from it and you introduced yourself to me as 'The Prince of the Stars' and that I should call you 'Phantom Skye`."

"And you then told me, and I quote, 'What a load of bullshit. Do you think I'm gonna fall for your smooth talking like that?'," Skye said, smiling ", Your reaction surprised me very much. I know its a weird thing to say but," turning to me he said ", I fell for you right after you said that. That was the first time anyone said anything like that to me. Ever."

"Do you wanna know when I first fell for you?" I asked him. He nodded. "I believe it was...when you pretended you were going to steal from Carter and Flora, but you were really just trying to go on a date with me. The way you went about with asking me on a date amused me. You could've just came to my house and asked me or something," I said, looking straight at him ", But the specific moment I fell for you, was when you began talking about cooking." Skye giggled. "I'm serious! The best way to my heart is my stomach," I said giggling.

"So you just love me for my cooking?" Skye said mock serious ", I'm gonna get you for that!" He then pounced on my and we fell into the fountain, laughing our asses off. I then turned serious and took his head with both my hands and made him look into my eyes. "I love your goofy smile. I love your old man hair. I love your goofy gay ass outfit. I love your pale white skin that practically reflects sunlight cause its so white." I touched my forehead to his and I then said ", I love everything about you." He kissed me passionately and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Marry me." He said, handing me a sopping wet blue feather. I gasped and kissed all along his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, his chin and finally his mouth.

"Hell yes I'll marry you!" I yelled happily, completely soaking wet in the fountain, at nearly 1 AM.

"Hey you guys keep it down out there!" I heard Sebastian yell ", You'll wake Ms. Romana and Ms. Lumina!"

"Too late!" I heard Lumina and Romana yell.

Me and Skye started giggling and he pulled me into a kiss again.

"You'll never have to miss me again," Skye promised me.

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise," I said seriously.

And then we sealed the promise with a kiss under the shimmering light of the Harvest Moon.

**A/N: * Sniffle * So nice. I'm happy with this oneshot. I like how I ended it.**

**I just had a random inspiration to write this while I was listening to some songs by Skillet. I LOVE that band soooo much. The main song by them that inspired me was The Last Night. It's such a wonderfully beautiful song :) I thank you for reading this. Review if you can, constructive criticism only please. **


End file.
